The present invention relates to a tunnel boring machine for reaming a pilot tunnel.
When reaming a pilot tunnel the problem may arise that material broken loose may get stuck between the boring head and the tunnel front at the transition between the reamed tunnel and the pilot tunnel, so that the boring work must be interrupted and the blocks broken loose removed.